Take a Chance on Me
by winesjunkie
Summary: A surprise encouter over the summer brings two enemies together. Turns out to be the summer to remember. But what will happen to their fragile relationship when they have to return to Hogwarts and reality?
1. Chapter 1

**Take a Chance on Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am not J.K. Rowling.

-

'Ahh, just another day…' Hermione thought to herself as she stretched out of bed that fateful morning. She threw open her curtains and looked out at her beloved muggle world.

"I love summer."

And it was summer all right. No school, no books, plenty of rest, beautiful days, everything a student loves about not being in school in the middle of summer. And try as she might to feel differently, Hermione loved summer more than she loved being in the stuffy library at Hogwarts.

Of course she missed her friends and Dumbledore and all that came with the mystery of a magical world, but there was something about the muggle world that she loved more than anything else. Although she couldn't pinpoint exactly what that exact thing was, she knew it probably had to do with being raised without magic and having a passion for doing things the 'hard way'.

-

-

'Summer,' thought a boy named Draco Malfoy, not too many miles away, "the only thing I miss is getting to tease the 'Golden Trio' all the time.'

But the thing that was undeniable for the Slytherin Prince was that he indeed did miss the 'Golden Trio', no matter how many times he made fun of them and put them down.

Draco hurriedly went downstairs to his manor's rather large kitchen and commanded one of the many house elves to make him a quick breakfast.

'Today I'm going to London.' Draco thought as he ate. He couldn't help but love the muggle world, although he would never tell anyone in the entire universe so. That would just go against everything he stood for after all.

However, he couldn't deny that he loved the funny way in which muggles acted towards each other, their odd currency and just their general way of life. No matter how many times he made fun of muggles and mudbloods, he had an odd sort of respect for their culture.

-

-

"London," Hermione sighed as she took the train into the well-known English city. She was old enough now to be going to such places on her own, although she never went anywhere without her wand since she had become old enough to practice magic outside of school. She, herself, was well known for being able to defend herself nowadays, and her parents never denied her of her independence.

Hermione had the day all planned. First she was going to get come coffee, and then she was going shopping! Hermione, under all of her know-it-all-ness, was a pureblooded female. And there was no denying her love of shoes, clothes and accessories. Especially when she had a good reason to be shopping for such items in the first place. And oh, did she have a good reason this time.

Every summer since forever, one of her best muggle friends named Chase held the largest bash of the year. Usually it was right in the middle of summer, and it lasted all night. Everyone who went was only the best of the best. Smart, talented, or just gorgeous, the crowd was full of teenage celebrities. And of course, being the smartest girl that anyone had ever known, Hermione was invited every year. It also didn't hurt that Chase had been her best friend since they both were in diapers.

-

-

'Chase's party is gonna be amazing tomorrow!' thought Draco. He had only just gotten his invitation today, and already he was stoked about the party.

When Draco had run into Chase about two weeks ago, he just thought that Chase was a cool person, but not really one that he'd hang out with. He had been wrong however. They had met at a muggle club one night, and just chatted about the different girls in the vicinity, and seeing as how they both had similar interests, they got along pretty well.

The next morning, they had accidentally met again at a café, while in line to get their daily dose of coffee. Both thought it was a coincidence and had afterwards begun to chill together most every day since, playing muggle video games and such.

When Chase had initially told Draco of the party, the latter was apprehensive. Going to muggle clubs was one thing, but going to a strictly muggle party where he was sure to not know anyone, and yet have to make conversation might be a total drag. Chase, however, quickly won Draco over with promises of beautiful girls and tons of dancing. "Plus," Chase had added, "I want to introduce you to my best friend, she's amazing."

-

-

A/N

This is my first fanfic, so please let me know how it is. I've written short stories in the past and decided to take this route as I have recently (and in the past) been addicted to these types of stories. Please let me know how I'm doing, and how to become better!

Much love,

winesjunkie


	2. Chapter 2

**Take a Chance on Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am not J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:** I'd like to thank my first two reviewers: VmOthfan and darkhearted lonewolf. You guys are awesome. Thanks. And now onto the continuation of this story:

-

Fate is a funny thing. Or so we all learn throughout the course of one's life. You never know when exactly your life will take a turn for the best… or for the worst. Most learn to live through it all, the good and the bad. But some cannot, whether it be that they cannot take the pain of it all or some other reason, and therefore isolate themselves from all others around them. Fate also is what makes coincidences occur. Like running into a friend you haven't seen in a while on the street. Or winning the lottery after you've hoped and prayed all day that the last bit of cash you had that you spent on the lotto ticket wasn't wasted.

Fate, it seems is a funny thing.

-

Hermione, with a frappuccino in hand, walked into her first store of the day. It was a normal department store on a normal street. Nothing fancy, and that's why she liked it so much. Here, there was no getting lost looking for something in particular. Everything was placed in one spot, and never moved around the store like with most other stores nowadays.

When asked if she needed any help, Hermione shook her head, 'no'. She didn't need any help finding anything in this store. Its simplicity was easy enough to get through. And besides, this was just the first store of the day, who ever bought something from the first store they walked into?

-

Just outside, a man looked into the windows of the same store to see if there was anything he might need from it. He didn't really see anything very interesting, and was about to walk away from the window when he spotted something that came quickly to his attention.

It was just a girls head… but he could have sworn that he knew that head. It looked like the one that he had always loved, always would… but that just simply couldn't be. It had a body attached, of course, but was currently being blocked by a rack of clothes. The man felt himself opening the doors to the store, without even thinking about it.

'This is wrong…' the man with platinum locks told himself. 'I can't be doing this… It's one thing to fall for the wrong person, but then to stalk them outside of their natural habitat? I can't believe I'm doing this…'

Draco, however, was doing it. And it seemed that no matter how many reasons he gave himself to turn back and walk back out the double doors, he couldn't make his feet stop from their intended path. He did, however, manage to make them stop at the rack before the one in which the love of his life stood.

'Stupid prat. What do you think you're doing? You could've screwed up everything!!!'

-

While all of this was going on, Hermione was just wistfully walking through the store and looking at various articles.

"Hmmm… Chase said the theme this year was "Masquerade Ball". I wonder what I should show up in. No animals, please and thank you. Princesses are _way_ too over done… Ugh, I don't know, hopefully something will just strike me today, otherwise I'm sunk for the party tonight."

Hermione then walked out of the store and down the street, peering into other windows and looking at the different clothes on the mannequins.

-

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed. "I completely forgot about the theme. Well, this will be interesting… Hermione and I will be at the same party tonight… And she doesn't have a clue! Haha, this might prove to be a _very_ fun evening."

Draco followed Hermione for the rest of the day, making sure to always keep out of sight while still maintaining a constant visual on the girl.

-

After a _very_ exhausting 4 hours, Hermione finally walked into her last stop of the day.

'If I don't find anything in here, I might as well just dress up as a witch. The people at the party would just think it was a good costume anyways. The problem about buying a costume is, it's the middle of summer! Who in their right mind would be selling any type of costume right now?!'

And that was when she found _it_. It was perfect, she knew it was the one at first glance. She picked it up off the rack and proceeded to the check out immediately, without even bothering to try it on. She figured that if it didn't fit perfectly, she'd just use a little bit of magic.

Yes, she had to admit it would be a little _risqué_ for her, but hey, this was most likely to be one of her last parties at Chase's house since it was her 7th year at Hogwarts and Chase would be entering his senior year of high school that fall.

-

Unfortunately for Draco, he didn't see what Hermione had picked up, so he had no idea what to dress up as.

He watched Hermione leave, and then walked around the store himself. He didn't want to seem like weirdo and ask the shopkeeper what she had bought, so he decided that he'd just pick out what stood out to him.

An hour later, he too walked out of the store and apparated home to get ready for the party of the summer.


End file.
